riordanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Will Solace
Will Solace ist ein Sohn des Apollo. Er ist nach Michael Yews Tod der Hüttenälteste der Apollohütte. Will Solace ist 15 Jahre alt. Auftritte in Erschienen * * * * Die Abenteuer des Apollo-Das verborgene Orakel * Lager Halbblutvertraulich In den Percy Jackson - Büchern ''Die letzte Göttin Nachdem Annabeth Chase von Ethan mit einem Schwert verletzt und durch das Gift an diesem immer schwächer wurde, bittet Silena Percy eines der Apollokinder mit ins Versteck zu bringen um Annabeth zu heilen. Direkt schnappt Percy sich Will und fährt mit ihm auf einem Motorrad zum Versteck. Will versucht Annabeths Wunde zu heilen. Das gelingt ihm auch, aber es raubt ihm viel Kraft. Danach verschreibt er ihr Medikamente, die Connor und Travis in der nächsten Apotheke klauen sollen. In Die Helden des Olymp Der verschwundene Halbgott Will hat Annabeth und Butch Walker den fliegenden Wagen der Apollo Hütte geliehen und war leicht verärgert und aufgebracht, als sie ihn kaputt zurückgebracht haben. Als Leo Valdez von Hephaistos anerkannt wurde, führte Will ihn durch das Camp. Will zeigte Leo seine Hütte und erzählte ihm von Percy Jackson, Charles Beckendorf und dem Zweiten Titanenkrieg. Danach ließ er ihn mit dem Rest seiner neuen Halbgeschwister in der Schmiede der Hephaistos Hütte. Will war auch, zusammen mit den anderen Campern, anwesend, als Piper McLean von Aphrodite anerkannt wurde und Jason Grace seinen Auftrag bekam. Er war vermutlich einer der Bogenschützen, die Festus fast attackiert hätten. Beim Treffen der Hüttenältesten war Will anwesend, nach dem Ende von Jasons Auftrag. Es wird gesagt, dass Will verträumt einen Verband um sein Handgelenk wickelte und wieder abmachte. ''Das Blut des Olymp In der Schlacht um Camp Half-Blood hilft er Nico die Onager so zu manipulieren, dass die Schussrichtung nicht mehr nach Camp Half-Blood zeigt. Außerdem hindert er Nico daran, weiter Schattenreisen oder anderen "unterweltlichen" Kram zu machen, wie z.B. Skelette herauf zu beschwören, da er sich sonst in eine "Lache aus Finsternis" verwandeln würde. Dabei allerdings verliebt Nico sich in ihn und es hat den Anschein, dass Will diese Gefühle erwidert. Beziehungen Freunde Nico di Angelo Über Wills Beziehung zu Nico di Angelo wird bis Das Blut des Olymp nicht viel bekannt. Als Nico in der Nähe von Thalias Baum materialisiert, ist er überrascht, Will dort zu finden, der das Eindringen ins römische Camp plant; er begründet das damit, dass er frische Luft braucht, nachdem er Geburtshelfer bei der Geburt von Mellies und Trainer Hedges Sohn war. Er hält Nico die Hand hin, um zu zeigen, wie nervös er nach wie vor ist. Bei der Berührung jagt "ein elektrischer Strom durch Nicos Rückgrat", der seine Hand sofort zurück zieht. Will erkennt Nicos Zustand sofort, und verbietet ihm, ins Camp schattenzureisen (wörtlich: "untergründigen Kram"), auf "ärztliche Anordnung". Die zwei, zusammen mit Lou Ellen und Cecil aus der Hermes-Hütte, dringen ins Camp ein und beginnen, die Onager zu manipulieren. Als Nico Octavian gegenüber erwähnt, dass er nach dem Krieg beide Camps für immer verlassen wird, ist Will aufgebracht und verlangt eine Begründung. Als Nico antwortet, er gehöre nicht in beide Camps, entgegnet Will, er habe Freunde im Camp, oder zumindest Leute, die gerne mit ihm befreundet wären. Ein anderer Hinweis, dass Will sich von Nico angezogen fühlt, ist dass er sich über Nicos Anwesenheit in der Krankenstube gefreut hätte. Als Nico seine Gefühle Percy gegenüber gesteht und zum wartenden Will geht, kann dies symbolisch verstanden werden dass Nico endgültig Will den Vorzug gegenüber Percy gibt. Als Nico Will außerhalb des Camps trifft erinnert er sich an sein Zusammentreffen mit Apollo Jahre zuvor, als Thalia ihn als "heiß" bezeichnet hat. Er versteht nicht, wieso er sich gerade jetzt daran erinnert, doch es ist vermutlich ein Hinweis auf seine Gefühle für Will, der als Sohn des Apollo viele Eigenschaften seines göttlichen Vaters teilt. Nico bemerkt außerdem, dass Octavian im Vergleich mit Will wie eine verwässerte, ungesunde Version von Will wirkt, ohne das "Etwas", dass ein Kind des Apollo zu etwas besonderem macht. In 'The Trials of Apollo - The Hidden Oracle' stellt sich endgültig heraus, dass Will Nico's Gefühle erwiedert, da Will zu Apollo "I apologize for my Boyfriend" etwa: Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Freund sagt, was zeigt, dass die beiden zwischen 'Das Blut des Olymp' und 'The Trials of Apollo - The Hidden Oracle' zusammen gekommen sind. Dies wird auch schon auf Seite 104 durch Apollo bestätigt. Leo Valdez Will war derjenige, der Leo während einer Führung durch Camp Half-Blood zur Hephaistos-Hütte erklärte, was es bedeutet, ein Halbgott zu sein, und ihm vom Krieg gegen die Titanen und Percy Jacksons Verschwinden erzählte. Leo fand Will "ziemlich cool" und die Tour selbst "großartig". Trivia * Sein Nachname, "Solace", ist Englisch und bedeutet auf Deutsch "Trost" * Der Nachname "Solace" könnte sich auch auf Apollo beziehen, da "Sol" lateinisch für "Sonne" ist * Will ist der erste Hüttenälteste, der nicht im Kampf stirbt, und in einem anderen Buch als dem seiner Einführung vorkommt en:Will Solace Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Halbblute Kategorie:Kinder des Apollo Kategorie:Die letzte Göttin Charaktere Kategorie:Helden des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Der verschwundene Halbgott Charaktere Kategorie:Das Blut des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Griechischer Demigott Kategorie:Hüttenälteste Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Hütte 7 Kategorie:Männlich pl:Will Solace